vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Zerg Swarm
Summary The Zerg are a highly adaptive species originating from the ancient planet Zerus. While originally independent in nature, the primal Zerg were corrupted by Amon, who bent their minds and bound them all to a hive mind. The single, overriding will brought the Zerg together as a species, causing the race to become an interstellar force. The Zerg are able to assimilate natural elements and fauna with the help of their Brood Leaders, and are able to grow new reactive adaptations to fit their situation. While potent alone, the swarm is truly a force to be reckoned with. They are able to coordinate attacks at superhuman levels, instantly knowing the others' thoughts and target. Able to destroy entire species and overrun planets in hours, the Zerg have proven to be the biggest threat to The Protoss, destroying their homeworld of Aiur and plunging the galaxy into a great war between species. The Zerg are a race of ambition and conquest, overwhelming planets in a near-literal sea of claws and teeth. They will not be sated until they absorb all organic essence into their swarm and rule the galaxy uncontested. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 6-C | Up to High 6-A Civilization Type: Interstellar Civilization Name: The Zerg Swarm, the Swarm Origin: StarCraft Classification: Alien Swarm bound to a Hive Mind Kardashev Scale: Type I Age: Unknown, at least 8 years old (The Original Swarm, controlled by the Overmind, existed for an unknown time before Kerrigan took over; Kerrigan controlled the Swarm for 8 years) Population: Quadrillions, if not quintillions Territory: Many star systems within the galaxy Technology and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Adaptation and Reactive Evolution (All Zerg are capable of evolving to suit their needs, either gaining resistance to a threat mid-battle or growing adaptations to navigate terrain), Evolution Chambers can evolve the entire Zerg species on command to increase their power, durability, or give specific resistances or benefits, Technology Manipulation, Absorption (All Zerg can absorb both inanimate matter and biomass, gaining resistance to harmful materials and any positive traits of what was absorbed), Zerg are able to repopulate extremely quickly with Queens and various structures, Resurrection via Abathur and Ultralisks , Regeneration (High-Low to Low-Mid) (All Zerg naturally regenerate from damage, with some Zerg, such as Roaches, being able to regenerate from near-death very quickly), Mind Manipulation via Infestor, the Zerg Hyper-Evolutionary Virus, and Kerrigan, all Zerg are controlled by a Hive Mind, and thus work together with perfect unity, as if appendages to a larger whole, Creep is capable of transmitting energy and nourishment to all units after absorbing light, giving the units on it nigh-unlimited stamina, Creep is able to overrun and absorb unprotected biological beings and can overwhelm undefended planets in and of itself, Acid Manipulation via Banelings, Scourge, and Roaches (The former two are able to detonate their bodies to dissolve even the most durable materials, while the latter is able to spit long-range projectile acid to a similar, yet less potent, effect), Poison Manipulation via Hydralisk and Defiler (These units coat their attacks in a potent poison, causing even superficial damage to become lethal), Healing, Life Absorption via Devourer (The Devourer is capable of consuming life energy at range), Biological Manipulation via Infestor, Defiler, Devourer, and Virophage (Capable of creating microbes that can destroy or infest targets; the Virophage acts as a biological mortal, capable of spreading virulent, Hyper-Evolutionary virus that can wipe out entire planets' life), Fungus Manipulation via Infestor and Spore Crawler (Capable of launching out fungal attacks that can damage immobilize, and, for the latter unit, destroy airborne systems to destroy fliers), Resistance to Heat, Cold, Radiation, Chemical Attacks, Ultralisk Blades are mono-molecular and hyper-dense, allowing them to cut through most material, Leviathans are capable of transporting billions, if not more, Zerg and spreading them across the planet, Varying types of Large Size (Ultralisks, Brutalisks, and more are Type 1, while Brood Lords, Overlords, and Leviathans are up to Type 3), Flight and Spaceflight via various fliers, Hive Minds can possess all the powers of Sarah Kerrigan Attack Potency: Building level (Zerg infantry are capable of breaking the shields of the High Templar and shred reinforced metals with ease) | Large Island level (Ultralisks are capable of wounding each other despite Nova Terra's Nukes being unable to accomplish this; Leviathan's are able to deal massive damage) | Up to Multi-Continent level (Sarah Kerrigan is able to cause an intercontinental storm upon ascending; the Overmind should be weaker than this, yet vastly above Ultralisks and Leviathans) Power Source: Light and organic biomass (Creep consumes and re-purposes light and other organic materials to give nutrients to the Swarm) Industrial Capacity: Capable of birthing billions of infantry units, thousands of heavy units, and hundreds of Leviathans over the course of a day-long invasion. Military Prowess: Quadrillions, if not quintillions, of infantry (The Zerg Swarm is a literal swarm; they have the numbers to overrun and coat the surface of many planets in units; even the Earth houses 20 quintillion animals), billions, if not trillions, of heavy units (Heavy units are significantly rarer than infantry, but are still very numerous), hundreds, if not thousands, of Leviathans (The Zerg conquer entire systems at once with many Leviathans allotted per planet), 1 Primary Hive Mind Notable Individuals: Sarah Kerrigan, Niadra, The Overmind, The Cerebrates, Abathur, Zagara Weaknesses: If they Psionic Link of the Hive Mind is broken by sufficiently powerful mind manipulation, the Zerg will become little more than feral animals. Key: Infantry Units | Heavy Units | Hive Mind Leader Others Notable Victories: Galactic Empire (Star Wars) Galactic Empire's Profile (Sun Crusher was banned, Hive Mind leader forbidden to attack, Darth Sidious and Kerrigan were sitting out) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Races Category:Civilizations Category:StarCraft Category:Aliens Category:Bugs Category:Blizzard Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Acid Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Life Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fungus Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6